The Captain of the Queen's Guard
by GeekyZelda
Summary: "The captain of the queen's guard is one of the most respected Hylians in all of Hyrule." Join the captain on their journey to track down and eliminate one of the most wanted gangs in Hyrule. This is a major work in progress & a total test run. If you want more, let me know! Takes place mostly in TP world with influences from OoT & WW later on.


The captain of the queen's guard is one of the most respected Hylians in all of Hyrule.

Fresh out of the knight academy having graduated with top scores and great praise the captain received their own Triple straight away. Not even a year later she was put in charge of one hundred soldiers. While in command of that hundred the captain and her soldiers fended off a sporadic attack of moblins on the Eastern Gerudo. After the attack the captain quickly rose through the ranks until she was second in command of the entire army. After a year of training in that position under Impa of the Sheikah Zelda of Castle Town was promoted to the highest command position second only to the queen.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ Three loud knocks echoed across the expansive throne room. Elegantly carved Corinthian columns rose from the floor to hold the ceiling up high. Windows were carved out of the stone walls in-between each pillar. They showed off an impressive view of the city surrounding the palace, inadequately named Castle Town.

At the far end of the room was a raised pedestal. It held two regal thrones made out of stone with ebony accents. Behind the chairs was a large statue that rose seamlessly out of the floor. It rose to the ceiling taking up the back wall of the room. The sculpture displayed the three goddesses who created the beloved Hyrule. Each goddess was stationed at one corner of the most sacred and most powerful symbol known to the Hylians, the Tri-force. Below the image was the crest of the royal family colored deep purple and silvery gray, the colors of the royal family.

A long purple and silver runner was placed from the door up the steps of the pedestal to the base of the thrones.

Her Royal Majesty Queen Elisa the First sat at a table off to the side of the thrones. Before her lay multiple maps. The largest was a depiction of all of Hyrule. The smaller ones broke the land into specific providences. At the sound of the knock Her Majesty stood and glared across the hall at the pair of guards stationed next to the solid oak doors.

"Who is it?" She asked as she shuffled the maps on the table in front of her into a messy stack.

"The captain of the guards, Your Majesty." One guard responded, his voice echoing around the hall. The queen smiled slightly.

"Send her in," the queen said. She moved across the hall and gracefully dropped into her regal throne her plentiful skirts puffing out from air underneath. Once the queen was comfortable the guards at the door each grabbed a handle and heaved them open.

On the other side stood the Captain. She held her head high and her back straight. There was a sword at her left thigh, a quiver strapped to her back and a bow to match it. The weapons were elegantly carved displaying a formidable grace. Zelda's long dirty blonde hair was tied in a knot low on her head to make room for a helmet that covered her face when worn. She was wearing armor from her shoulders down. Over a steel breastplate lay a deep purple cloth that had the crest of the royal family embroidered in silver thread in the center. Her helmet was tucked under her arm.

Zelda strode down the carpet coming, to a halt in front of the queen and kneeling down on one leg. She placed her right hand over her heart to show respect to the queen. "You called for me, Your Majesty?" Zelda asked keeping her head down.

"Yes, I did," The queen gestured for Zelda to stand as she did so herself. "My dear captain, how long have you been in my service?" The queen asked as she moved down the steps of the pedestal to the closest window. She turned her back on Zelda to peer at the citizens in the town square yards below.

Although perplexed by the question Zelda answered anyway, "Eleven years, Madam."

"Out of those years how many have you spent acting as captain?" The Queen watched a pair of children chase each other around the square in what was presumably a game of tag.

The captain took a minute to do quick math before answering, "Five years, Madam." After a quick pause she asked, "May I know why you ask, My Queen?"

The queen was quiet while she watched the children run into a man carrying a crate of vegetables causing him to drop the box. Vegetables scattered everywhere. A woman materialized out of the crowd and grabbed each child by the wrist and quickly began apologizing to the man. While he was distracted a young boy dove between peoples legs and grabbed as many of the vegetables as possible. He stuffed them in his shirt before spinning around and taking off through the crowd. Elisa shook her head before turning to face her captain again.

"No, you may not. I have a job for you, Captain."

Zelda was surprised by the lack of explanation but accepted it anyway. She nodded as the queen continued, "Have you heard of the street gang that calls themselves The Forest Traders?" Zelda nodded.

"Yes, Madam."

Queen Elisa nodded also and asked, "What do you know of them?"

Zelda pursed her lips as she thought about it. "They were relatively small but for a long time they were considered the most dangerous gang in the city. A few years ago they mysteriously disappeared off our radar.

"Their leader is called Mute. He never spoke, not even to the people he was in charge of, according to our sources. They had a reputation for cutting off traders at seemingly random intersections. However, they only stole food, but never all of it. The trader always had enough left to conduct his business. Whenever they stopped caravans that were transporting treasure they let it go without touching a thing."

While Zelda had been talking Elisa had moved back to the table and begun to study the map of Castle Town. Now that she was done the queen smiled and said, "You sound like you swallowed an elementary school book."

Zelda Looked abashed and said, "I apologize Madam. I was constantly the one who reported to Impa at the end of the day."

"No matter," the queen replied as she turned back to the map. "We have reason to believe that The Forest Traders had returned."

"Really? Why would they return after so long?" Zelda asked forgetting whom she was talking to she broke her formality and stepped toward the queen. Elisa raised her eyebrows and Zelda stood up straight again. "I apologize, Your Majesty," She said as she bowed her head.

Elisa waved her hand and said, "You are forgiven. Counselor Wittaker and I have discussed some possibilities but have been unsuccessful. We were hoping you might have an idea."

Zelda thought about it for a moment before answering, "No, Your Majesty."

Elisa nodded, "Here is your mission. Hear it and understand." Zelda gave a small affirmation and the queen continued, "I want you to find out why this gang has returned. Use any method or means available. Once you had discovered their reason for being, eliminate them. That is my command. Do you accept?"

Zelda was surprised at the finality in the queen's voice but forced herself to reply with the obligatory response, "I hear and I accept. I will do everything in my power and the military's power to complete the task at hand."

Satisfied Elisa said, "Thank you, my captain. You are dismissed."

Zelda opened her mouth to ask a question when the queen cut her off by saying, "I am tired and must retire to my chamber. You are dismissed, Captain." She left no room for inquiry.

Slightly irritated Zelda bowed and said, "Thank you for your audience, Your Majesty. Have a pleasant rest."

Zelda turned and strode back down the carpet and out into the hallway beyond the throne room. The doors shut behind her with a slight bang.

Tall windows facing the West displayed a sky just beginning to glow orange. The captain turned down the hall and began to make her way to the barracks that stood in castles back courtyard. While in the hallway Zelda recognized a simple private who had just graduated from the academy.

"Private Colleen!" She called. As the girl turned around she cried, "I've told you, Rachel, my name's- Captain!" Colleen stopped in her tracks as she saw who was really addressing her. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head saying, "I am so sorry Captain! I thought you were my partner."

Zelda smiled and said, "You are forgiven, Colleen and please, stand. There is no need to kneel to me." The private stood and looked Zelda in the eye. Her face was considerably red.

"Where are you headed?" Zelda asked.

"I was going back to the barracks, Madam. I am off duty for the night." Zelda had to fight a smile as she watched the girls' nerves become clearer and clearer. It wasn't often that a private had a one on one conversation with the captain. It was even rarer for the captain to remember your name.

"Good," Zelda said getting her mind back on track, "Would you take a message to Lieutenant Mido for me?" Mido would get started on forming a list of all the gangs in the area. Once they were found it'd be a simple interrogation process to find The Forest Traders.

For now even Captains had to go grocery shopping.

* * *

**Author's note: So my dear readers I have a question for you. Are you interested in this story? Do you wantit to continue? I've had this idea on my mind for a while know but I don't know if people would be interested. If you are please let me know. I'll give me incentive to continue. **

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


End file.
